


Going on a Hound Hunt

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Spooky Johnlock Stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Hounds of Baskerville, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: One Halloween night, so spooky and scary,Sherlock went hunting for a monster quite hairy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieC/gifts).



NARRATOR:  
One Halloween night, so spooky and scary,  
Sherlock went hunting for a monster quite hairy.  
  
SHERLOCK:  
We’re going hunting for the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of anything!  
Looking high, looking low,  
Off on a hound hunt — here we go!  
  
JOHN:  
Oh dear — what have we here?  
It’s an inn, a romantic inn,  
With only one room for us within.  
What shall we do?  
_  
_ SHERLOCK:  
Never mind, John.  
We must carry on.  
There’s a hound about.  
We must root it out.  
  
SHERLOCK & JOHN:  
We’re going hunting for the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of anything!  
Looking high, looking low,  
Off on a hound hunt — here we go!  
  
JOHN:  
Oh dear — what have we here?  
It’s a base, a military base,  
A tip-top secret military base.  
What shall we do?  
  
SHERLOCK:  
Pull rank, John.  
Then carry on.  
We’re on the case,  
On the military base.  
  
SHERLOCK & JOHN:  
We’re going hunting for the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of anything!  
Looking high, looking low,  
Off on a hound hunt — here we go!  
  
JOHN:  
Oh dear — what have we here?  
It’s a moor, a dark, dark moor,  
With traces of some demon spoor.  
What shall we do?  
_  
_ SHERLOCK: _  
_ Never fear, John.  
It’s almost dawn.  
We’ll be all right  
Once it gets light.  
  
SHERLOCK & JOHN:  
We’re going hunting for the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of the hound of Baskerville.  
We’re not afraid of anything!  
Looking high, looking low,  
Off on a hound hunt — here we go!  
  
JOHN:  
Oh dear — what have we here?  
It’s…  **_THE HOUND!  
  
_** SHERLOCK: ** _  
RUN!  
  
_** JOHN:  
Back over the moor,  
With the demon spoor.  
  
SHERLOCK:  
Back through the base,  
Where we started the case.  
  
JOHN:  
Back to the inn,  
Only one room within…  
  
SHERLOCK:  
A romantic inn,  
Where we could live in sin?  
  
JOHN:  
I’m not afraid.  
  
SHERLOCK:  
I’m not afraid.  
  
SHERLOCK & JOHN:  
We’re not afraid of _anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody help me! I can’t stop writing these spooky Johnlock stories…


End file.
